


Villainously Heroic

by caleyedoscope



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleyedoscope/pseuds/caleyedoscope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of a rag tag group of super heroes: their formation, their failures, their successes, their relationships, and their plan to fight against a government that doesn't do super powers.</p>
<p>A prequel, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villainously Heroic

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my 2014 New Year's Resolution to write a story a day. Originally posted [in this tag](http://caleyedoscope.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20superheroes) on my LJ.

**Venom**

Jaejoong’s ear piece is buzzing with static, making his inner ear itch a little, but he dares not move it because if he accidentally breaks Changmin’s fragile equipment, Jaejoong’ll never hear the end of it. He wants to complain, but knows it’s only the extra security of this congress woman’s house interfering with the radio waves, so he stays silent. He only has to stay hidden for another minute anyway until Changmin can take it down.

“Almost there,” Changmin says, “You’ll have three seconds.”

“Are you worried, maknae? I’m so touched.”

“Leader’s worried enough for the both of us; you’re not as fast as he is.”

Jaejoong snorts.

“Ready? Three, two, one!”

Jaejoong bolts, trusting Changmin fully and flying across the lawn, knowing that if the barrier goes up before he crosses it, the force field will fry him. But he isn’t worried because Changmin’s the best there is and as soon as he’s hugging the wall of the house, the hum is back in his ear. 

“Nice,” Jaejoong comments. “Where to now?”

“200 meters straight. There’s a door into the basement where she’s holding the nitroglycerin.”

“Mm, love me some nitro. A bit oily, but it does go down smooth.”

“You’re a sick fuck, you know that?”

Jaejoong laughs. “Don’t be rude just because it can kill you, maknae. Okay, I’m at the door.”

Normally, for this kind of pick up, Yunho would have gone, or maybe Junsu. But because nitroglycerin’s such a volatile chemical and takes time to pack up properly, Jaejoong’s being sent in for the job. If he doesn’t have time to move the canister then he can just ingest them and spit it out later. It won’t be quite as pure, but it will be better than nothing.

Changmin directs him through a labyrinth of doors, cracking each code Jaejoong hooks up his portable portable CASSIE drive into, and he’s relieved when he gets through the last one with no alarms going off. 

There’s only a few cans of nitroglycerin, since it’s a rare chemical nowadays, and Jaejoong gets three into his bag safely before he hears a faint alarm. “Losing your touch?” Jaejoong asks.

“Fuck you. Drink that shit and get out.”

The nitroglycerin _does_ go down smooth and Jaejoong licks his lips, tossing the empty can and bolting. It’s just like any other drink to him, except he can store it and regurgitate it. It’s not his favorite poisonous substance (he prefers cigarettes, because he can store the smoke and nicotine until it’s enough to breathe back down into someone’s lungs to kill them; it’s a perfect kiss of death, as it only looks like they’ve died after forty years of smoking,) but the rare chemicals do taste good, and Jaejoong considers this a treat. 

Changmin directs him via CASSIE’s remote sensors bouncing off the drive Jaejoong carries, and he manages to get out of the compound without running into anyone. It’s a little bit of a pity, because he’s never spit nitroglycerin into someone’s body and he’s curious as to what might happen. He may have been a member of the villain’s league at one point, but he’d sworn that off with Yunho’s promise of something better, and so now Jaejoong tries not to kill carelessly, if he can at all help it.

Junsu’s waiting down the street, his car parked underneath a tree and Jaejoong slides into the passenger’s side after packing the capsules in the trunk with care. “Nice,” Junsu comments. His hair is several shades lighter than it had been earlier and his cheek bones a little more pronounced, his eyes a stunning shade of violet. Someone must have walked close enough to the car to see him.

“Easy job,” Jaejoong says, as they start down the street. CASSIE beeps, informing them that their route is free of cops, and Junsu speeds up. “Didn’t even kill anyone. Had to drink a canister though.” He would have called ahead but he’s sure Changmin’s already going about finding a proper receptacle for storage. 

“I can smell it on you.”

“Sorry.”

Junsu tosses him a pack of gum and Jaejoong chews three pieces. There’s a little chemical preservative in them and he stores that away, wondering if he can do something interesting with it later. 

Headquarters for their renegade band is on the outskirts of town, refitted for their purposes, Changmin’s super computer throwing false sensor readings to anyone looking. It’s anything but an abandoned train depot, Changmin’s money having completely refurbished the inside and Yunho’s direction making them one of the most successful (and thus most wanted) leagues in the country. 

Junsu parks the car, his body back to normal, disguise dropped, and Jaejoong goes straight for Yunho’s office, taking the lift up to the third floor. Changmin’s waiting with a canister and Jaejoong spits the nitroglycerin back up. They’d been quick, so it’s mostly safe.

Yunho’s pats his head. “Good work. Changmin fucked with their cameras, so we’re safe for the time being.”

“Super,” Jaejoong grins, “I’m going to go shower. Let me know if you need help.”

“I don’t want you anywhere near my bombs and the things I use to make them,” Changmin retorts. “Stay away.”

“Someday I’m going to swallow gunpowder and it’ll be spectacular, you just wait and see.”

“Go rest,” Yunho orders, “and please don’t swallow gun powder, it’s not all chemicals, Jaejoong, I don’t see that ending well.”

Jaejoong only grins as he exits. He definitely won’t be swallowing gunpowder any time soon, but it’s fun to rile them up and honestly, he’s running on a bit of a high. 

Nitroglycerin tends to do that to him.

 

**Chameleon**

Changmin only throws parties for one reason: everyone who is anyone in the country comes. It’s mostly because Changmin has more money than the entire country put together, and his parties are extravagant and second to none, but it’s also because his name is known in the hero circles and the heroes know they can come without fear of being caught. 

Because Changmin’s a hero himself, although no one else knows that. They’re self-proclaimed heroes, after all, and one more person who knows his secret is one more person that could kill him. Well, try to kill him. But even Changmin know that his money, his technology, and his ability to absorb any amount of information in seconds, can only keep him alive for so long.

He needs partners, and if he’s going to have them, then he they have to be the best.

Tonight, Changmin is after one hero in particular, one he wants to befriend more than any other super hero in the world, and not just because he’s one of the most powerful heroes ever documented. Though, the anti-hero agencies don’t know exactly how powerful—they think the Chameleon is just that, but Changmin knows better. The Chameleon’s name only scratches the surface of his capabilities.

But so far, no such luck; this is the most boring party Changmin’s ever hosted and the only heroes that have shown up are the dumb ones Changmin already knows and doesn’t have an interest in befriending.

He takes another sip of champagne, nodding at people that pass by him in twos and threes, eyes roaming the room in search of a familiar face—male or female.

It takes him another twenty minutes to find it—or rather for her to find him. She sidles up swirling a martini, hair brushing against her bare shoulders, breasts nearly spilling out of her red leather dress. It barely comes down to her knees and Changmin tries not to linger on her legs. His mother had always told him not to stare.

“Hello, handsome,” she says.

Changmin’s heart races before he can stop it, childhood memories flashing in front of him in bursts of color, because the voice is always similar, no matter what face is looking up at him. He always makes himself shorter than Changmin. Always. “Hello.”

“Nice party.”

“Thank you,” Changmin gives her a smile

“You’re interested in the Chameleon?” the girl asks, and she smiles up at Changmin like she pities him.

“I’m interested in everyone with powers but yes, in particular, the Chameleon intrigues me. Why, do you know something?”

“Just that no one really knows what he looks like. So, I guess I felt like wishing you good luck.”

Changmin laughs, “Ah, but I know. I’ve seen him in quite a few of his forms.”

Forms is a very accurate word, Changmin thinks, and fights down a grin when he sees a flicker of uncertainty cross her face before the smile is back, full force. “Have you? Now _I’m_ intrigued, tell me more.”

“He was a friend,” Changmin shrugs, “we went to middle school together.” He keeps his poise as he sees recognition dawn in her eyes (really, he’s surprised it took her this long, though admittedly brains is not the reason he wants to keep her around, as terrible as that may sound.) He’s positive it’s her, not just because he _knows_ her (his) disguises but the one thing she can’t change is her DNA, and his computer system’s portable drive in his pocket is vibrating a confirmation.

He’s here.

_Well_ , Changmin thinks, smiling down at the petite woman in front of him, _relatively speaking._

“You know his face well then,” she finally says, and downs the rest of her martini, “I hope you find him.”

He suddenly has a desire to see her blush, and so he bends down, tucks a bit of her hair behind her ear and presses a kiss to her cheek: a promise of things to come. “Don’t worry,” he whispers, “I already have.” 

— 

That night, with the lady snug next to him in bed, sweat cooling on their skin, Changmin thinks _one down, only a few more to go_.

 

**Crash Course**

Junsu can be anything. He can be a man, he can be a woman, he can have black skin or white skin, long hair or short hair, his eyes can be any color of the rainbow. He can change his voice and his height, he can change his fingerprints and the pattern of his skin. The only constant thing about him is his DNA—but that doesn’t matter because it’s not like any DNA that’s readable by human standards.

Well, except for Changmin’s computer. Changmin’s Awesome, Super Sweet Intelligence Engine (or CASSIE, for short,) is the most advanced system in the entire galaxy, probably. It has an official name, with lots of latin and archaic phrases, but it’s too difficult to say, so Junsu had inserted his own acronyms, and much to Changmin’s irritation, it had stuck.

“What are you doing?” Junsu skips into Changmin’s tech station, hands laden with coffee and Changmin’s favorite donut, careful now to stick them in the proper places so crumbs and drips don’t get all over the place.

“Learning French,” Changmin responds, and continues to scroll through the text on his screen, pausing every few seconds to shut his eyes and mouth words.

Junsu peers at the screen. Intermediate French Level III. “How long you’ve been at it?”

“An hour.”

Junsu clucks. “You’re losing your touch.”

“I had to pause to shut down a bank robbery.”

He has to resist the urge to pinch Changmin’s cheek, and instead, pushes his way onto Changmin’s lap, breaking off a bit of the greasy donut and shoving it through his lips. “Take a real break, then. My bed’s free.”

“Can’t,” Changmin says around his mouthful, “Much as that would be nice.” He pokes Junsu’s side right where he’s sensitive, “Military’s bringing in a hero from France. Yunho wants to nab him.”

“Ooh. What’s he do?”

“Not sure. But Yunho says he’s powerful.”

“A foreigner in the team. How exciting! Teach me how to say hello in French!”

“He’s not a foreigner. He’s Korean.”

“Then why are you learning French?”

“To impress him, I guess? Make him feel at home. He’s lived there for years.”

“Sounds fun.”

“France is a shit hole right now, Junsu, you know that.”

“So then, again, why are you learning French if all it’s going to do is remind the hero of his shitty life? And are we even sure he’s a hero? What if he’s a villain?”

“Jaejoong was a villain. You were sort of a villain for awhile. Besides, I’m just following orders.”

“So then take a break and come to bed. I’ll give you some orders worth following.” 

Junsu knows it doesn’t take much to convince Changmin to take a break from work, especially when the break involves sex. “Besides,” he murmurs, mouth in close to Changmin’s ear, hand sliding down his chest, “you and I both know if you really concentrate you only have to read another hour, at most, before you’re fluent.”

“You just want sex,” Changmin accuses, but his fingers dip underneath Junsu’s waistband to pet at the smooth skin of his hip and Junsu knows he’s won. “Fine. I’ll take a break. But if Yunho finds out, please protect me. I can’t run as fast as he can.”

“Don’t worry,” Junsu murmurs, and presses their mouths together, happy with the familiar spark that shoots down to his toes, “he won’t know what hit him.”

 

**If Walls Could Talk**

It’s rare that the five of them go out on a mission together. Usually, Changmin stays within one of his safe bunkers in the city (he has at least ten, last time Yoochun counted,) and Jaejoong often stays behind as well because if there are no chemicals for him to swallow or breathe in, he doesn’t like tagging along. 

But they know when their jobs will require all five of them. They’re a well-oiled machine at this point, and other than Yunho, who compulsively checks up on all of them, they leave each other alone and focus on their own jobs.

Tonight, Yoochun’s with Junsu, gaining access to the building via underhanded means, playing their parts so Jaejoong and Yunho can get inside. Yunho’s super speed and super strength provide the muscle, while Jaejoong steals some sort of high grade gas that the army is threatening to release on the suburbs if the heroes there don’t surrender. 

“C’mon baby,” Yoochun croons, delighted to be able to fuck Junsu in front of Changmin and not get yelled at for it. Of course, it’s not like Junsu really minds (everyone’s slept with Junsu, even Yunho,) but Changmin’s made it perfectly clear where he stands and despite Junsu’s willingness to sleep with them all, they know better than to try anything more. Like feelings. Or kissing. Only Changmin gets to kiss Junsu.

Public displays of affection are frowned upon, nowadays, unless you were filthy rich and in the better part of town. But down in here, by the military bases, excessive affection can get a person fined. And sex in a dark alley up against a building? Well, Yoochun’s sure that would get them arrested.

“I’m going to punch you, Yoochun,” Changmin’s voice says into his ear, as Yoochun trails his hand up Junsu’s side and trails his lips down her neck.

“You can try,” Yoochun murmurs back, pleased as Junsu whines and wraps her smooth legs around Yoochun’s back. He’s a girl tonight because according to Changmin and his meticulous research, that will get people to look. A girl and a boy making noise together is apparently lots more suspicious. Yoochun doesn’t really give a shit if Junsu’s a girl or a boy or a tentacled alien—just him being Junsu is enough.

“Fucking eviscerate,” Changmin hisses, just as Yoochun puts his fingers onto Junsu’s clit. They’re so incredibly loud, the sound of sex reverberating in the small alley, and Junsu practically wails when Yoochun bites down on his neck.

“Get a grip, Maknae,” Jaejoong orders, “Jesus, every time. Either get over it or invent a way to steal Yoochun’s power so you can do his job, fuck.”

“Not. Helping. Mood,” Junsu gasps, but they all know it’s a lie; she doesn’t need much of a mood to get her going, even if you start to talk about marriage. Yoochun already ate her out, after all, and made her come twice, and he’s well aware she can go for a lot longer. Which is another reason why Junsu’s a girl tonight: attracting attention can take some time. Of course, Changmin could have left an untraceable tip and saved everyone the trouble, but not having a eye witness would raise the military’s suspicion of it being a trap, and it would make the risk of them getting captured next time that much greater.

“That’s three,” Yoochun say smugly hoisting Junsu up as she orgasms again, mewling. He catches sight of a shadow sliding across the entrance and he rips her shirt a bit more, giving an excellent vantage of her breast as he kisses it, rubs his thumb across her nipple, making her moan. “Changmin-ah, what’s your record?”

“Shut up.”

“This is not a contest,” Yunho says. “Get someone to notice you. Go lay out on the sidewalk if you must, we’re running out of time.”

The shadow wavers, as if it’s unsure if it’s seeing things. “Working on it,” Yoochun mutters. 

“Come on,” Junsu grins, her hair a wreck from his hands, eyes bright and happy, “you’re no where near Changmin’s record.”

By the time there are guns trained on them from the front of the alley way, Yoochun’s lost his pants completely, Junsu’s shirt is torn to shreds and they’re both so debauched they can barely stand. But Jesus, Junsu is beautiful. She is so incredibly beautiful, and Yoochun nearly forgets they’re about to be shot in the head if he doesn’t do something about it.

The great thing about Yoochun’s power, is that he can take twice his weight along with him, and since Junsu makes one tiny female, it’s easy to attach his phasing ability to her as well. “Ready?” 

She’s still clinging to him, riding on a high, her head on his shoulder. “Mm.”

“Hold on tight.” 

It’s almost imperceptible, how her arms wind closer around his neck and her legs squeeze. Yoochun breathes in, takes a step, and as he breathes out, phases them both through the wall and into the empty warehouse they’d been fucking against for the past hour. It’s not easy to stagger across the empty space and phase through the other side, but he manages, just as the military bursts into the warehouse, guns blazing. Yoochun’s so happy to see Changmin’s van waiting for them on the street, right where it’s supposed to be, he nearly kisses Junsu right on her pouty mouth. 

“Next time,” Changmin mutters, as they stumble into the CASSIE van, “we’re blowing something up.” He guns the gas before the door even fully closes.

“Sex is the safest distraction. Good luck convincing Yunho a bomb won’t kill anyone.”

Changmin narrows his eyes, “Watch me.”

“‘Kay,” Junsu sighs, and flops up to the front to give Changmin a kiss before laying back on the floor between digital readouts and hacker stations, her head on Yoochun’ bare thigh. The lights flash blue and green and red on Junsu’s face and for a second, it stops Yoochun’s breath. He can almost _hear_ Changmin mentally swearing at him to move away.

So just to spite him, Yoochun closes his eyes, threads fingers into Junsu’s hair, and purposefully blocks everything out. 

He thinks if he stays awake, his heart might actually break.

 

**Leader**

Yunho worries.

He tries not to, because his team is specialized and extremely capable of taking care of themselves, but with every job they pull it gets harder. Because he’s getting attached to all of them. Every day, with every person they save (or kill,) they become less partners and more family.

And that’s scary.

Because Yunho knows that at any moment, any one of them could die.

 

**End Game**

“What do you think?”

The holographic display in front of Yunho blows bright blue, red dots and green lines outlining a complicated plan of attack involving their band of misfit heroes. 

Jaejoong’s drinking, sucking down the alcohol in preparation to ruin someone else’s liver, eyes focused as he runs through the scenario in his mind. Despite his propensity to hang back during missions and not engage unless necessary, he has good ideas and Yunho values his opinion. He used to be a villain, after all, and more often than not he can correctly predict their movements. It’s hard to plan for attacks from the anti-hero police _and_ various villain leagues.

“It could work,” Jaejoong nods, “it’s a good plan.” He tosses back a shot and then pours himself another, licking a few of the drops that spill across the back of his hand. 

“But?” Yunho prompts.

“But it’s risky. You know that. We’ve never pulled anything as big as this.”

“You don’t think it’s worth the risk?”

Jaejoong’s silent, fingers twirling his sot glass as he thinks. “There’s a lot of what-ifs.”

“It’s not like we can push it back,” Yunho says, “it’s our only chance to rescue that hero. And what do you mean, what-ifs?”

Jaejoong gives him a look, something he’s perfected that means _I know you’re leader, but really, you aren’t this dumb_. “What if Changmin finally cracks from seeing someone else fuck Junsu? What if Yoochun decides he doesn’t give a shit anymore and goes behind Changmin’s back? Junsu’s fucking oblivious to the war the two of them wage and the pressure this job will put us all under is enough to finally make them attack each other. _That_ what if, Yunho.”

“I trust them.”

“I do, too. I’m not saying it’ll definitely happen, I’ll even talk to them both, if you want. But we need another plan, just in case. We need to be prepared that one of them with eventually try to off the other.” 

They only call themselves heroes, after all, through some misguided sense of justice. Even with their super powers, they are still human.

Jaejoong pours another shot, hands it to Yunho through the holographic display of the police station. It’s easy to accept, and not just because they’ve somehow managed to become good friends. “Is it frustrating to drink all that alcohol and never get drunk?”

“Oh, I can get drunk. It’s just like any other chemical, Yunho-yah. I get to choose if it affects me or not. So if I want to be drunk, I can. Right now, I don’t really want that—though depending on how my talk with Yoochun goes, I may actually want to ruin my own liver.”

“You can get drunk if you want?” Yunho is shocked. “So you can poison yourself, if you want? Let the chemicals burn your body from the inside, if you want?”

He did not know this. Jaejoong had never, in the few years they’d been working together, divulged this information. He’d made it seem like no matter what anyone fed him, he’d always come out alright in the end.

“Why would you think I can turn it on and off? You can walk at normal speeds, can’t you? Yoochun can lean against something solid and not fall through it. It’s a physical power, Yunho, not something that’s constantly running like Changmin’s super brain.”

It makes sense, when Yunho thinks about it properly. But still. “You aren’t going to commit suicide or anything, right?”

Jaejoong snorts. “If you want to worry about me burning myself from the inside out, then I get to worry about you running full speed off the side of a cliff. I know you get anxious about all of us, and that’s really sweet, but I’m not the one you should be fussing over. Let’s focus on this task, alright?”

“Alright,” Yunho agrees.

“I’ll talk to Yoochun, you talk to Changmin. And maybe we can talk to Junsu, if things go sour.”

“And if talking to Junsu is a bust as well?”

Jaejoong smiles wide, tossing back one more shot. “Then we can come back here and get drunk.”

It’s not their best plan, ever, Yunho thinks, but Jaejoong’s fingers are warm where they trail across his hand and he smells sweet when he leans in to brush a kiss against Yunho’s lips. Nothing like sour chemicals.. “Drunk,” Yunho agrees, a little stunned, his heart pounding like he’d just run around the world in a matter of minutes.

“Drunk,” Jaejoong nods, and leaves a shell shocked Yunho behind him, staring uncertainly at the floor.

With a promise like that, he’s not sure if he wants these talks to go well or not.

 

**Ruse**

Jaejoong is in the middle of contemplating Yunho’s super speed and if it pertains to hip thrusting like it does running (and if that would even feel good,) when his bed vibrates with Changmin’s silent alarm system and lights begin to flash on his bedside console.

He’s out the door in a second, swearing under his breath and by the time he reaches their control room, everyone else is already there, bent over the monitors. “What’s wrong?”

“Company,” Yoochun says, and he’s already grabbing Junsu and phasing them both through the walls.

It’s lots of company. It looks like an entire squadron (maybe two,) stopping right in front of their building. But they aren’t doing anything. “Do they know we’re here?”

“Don’t know,” Changmin says. 

Another minute passes and Junsu appears on the screen, his body shrunk down to a size that could be mistaken for a child. He’s cautious at first and then starts to limp, approaching a sentry. Junsu gets a gun pointed in his face, but it’s soon lowered, the guard squatting down to talk to Junsu and pat his shoulder. It’s only another minute before Yoochun runs up behind them.

There isn’t any audio, but Jaejoong finds himself impressed once again at Yoochun’s acting. It’s a ruse they play often: Junsu the child that ran away from his father who wouldn’t give him dessert, and Yoochun the single father who’s incredibly grateful for the sentries and squadrons that find his son. They always fall for it, and this time is no different. Junsu hangs his head as the sentry gives him a lecture, Junsu wailing as Yoochun latches onto his ear, bowing to the guard for their help, and pointing up the street, no doubt giving them directions to something far away from their hideout.

As soon as Yoochun and Junsu are away, Yunho lets out a sigh of relief.

“That was close,” Changmin says, “I really thought—there’s so many soldiers. They have a _tank_!”

Junsu phases through the wall held tight in Yoochun’s arm, regular-sized and clearly pleased with himself. Changmin kisses his ear where Yoochun pinched it.

“Something’s wrong with their truck so they stopped for the night. I give them directions to that garage a few blocks up.”

Sure enough, the tank begins to move, soldiers falling in line behind it and the trucks that are working speed away. The truck that had died is tied behind the tank, and it gets pulled along, the whole regiment out of view of the cameras in a matter of five minutes.

“That was lucky.”

“I’m going to keep watch awhile longer.”

No one bothers to comments when Junsu shrinks again and clambers onto Changmin as a rather petite woman—he’s often said it’s more comfortable to sleep on Changmin’s lap this way, and Jaejoong turns away knowing Changmin really will keep watch.

Yoochun looks like he really wants to say something, but Yunho turns him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, guiding back down the passageway and Jaejoong follows. He waits until Yoochun’s in his room before continuing on with Yunho.

“They’re getting more frequent,” Jaejoong says, when the door slides shut. 

Yunho holds out his arms and Jaejoong goes willingly, melting into the hug and trying not to let his heart get caught up in it. This is all very strange and experimental, after all. They don’t fuck like Yoochun and Junsu, or profess undying love like Junsu and Changmin, or do some sort of strange mix like all three of them. But they’ve started to hug a lot (maybe because they feel left out,) and Yunho kisses him now and again, and Jaejoong sometimes thinks about what it would be like to have sex with their leader, and it’s nice. 

Their safety comes first, however.

“They are,” Yunho agrees. “They might suspect that we’re in the area. Or that someone else is. We should look into it.”

Jaejoong tugs him towards his bed, suddenly exhausted. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Yunho agrees.

Jaejoong is more than happy to allow him a single kiss.

 

**Venom’s Limit**

There’s this one time when Jaejoong very nearly dies.

It’s definitely his own fault. He’d been so exhausted, pushing himself to his limits and taking in so many chemicals without having enough bad guys to poison. He tries to tell himself it isn’t possible, that Venom does not have a limit, but inevitably he reaches it, and it’s right before they’re about to go out on a mission.

His head is spinning, his body brimming with gasses and liquids in all the wrong places, his stomach roiling. He has to latch onto Yunho’s arm for support, to clear his mind because if he lets go of anything here his team is dead.

Jaejoong does not want to kill them.

“Jaejoong? What’s wrong?”

Jaejoong breathes deep, but there’s the smell of pollution in the air and it’s suddenly too much. “Too much,” he gasps, and realizes his knees have hit the floor and he has to close his eyes because they’re watering. Someone’s hand is on his back, soothing him, but it only makes him want to puke and he can’t. The fumes will kill them, the acid in his stomach eat through the floor of the hoverer they stole.

“Container,” Jaejoong breathes, “need a container.”

It’s incredibly fortuitous that they have the fastest (and strongest,) man alive in their team because a moment later Jaejoong’s back in the compound in a containment field surrounding him and a chemical waste bucket in front of him. It’s just in time because he throws everything up, gasses leaking from his skin, his tears and snot made of nitroglycerin. 

He has to carefully and methodically hose himself down before he can fall out of the room and straight into Yunho’s arms.

“You scared the life out of me.”

Yunho’s so warm, so gentle and Jaejoong can’t help but close his eyes and let himself be held. The rest of their small team is no where to be found and he assumes they went ahead with the mission. He should be worried, because it was a five person job, but he’s too exhausted for that.

“Didn’t think I had a limit,” Jaejoong mumbles.

“We all have limits,” Yunho huffs, “don’t be silly.” 

“You don’t.”

“My limit is difficult to reach,” Yunho admits, “but I do have one.”

Jaejoong’s being carried to Yunho’s bed, and he doesn’t know what makes him do it, but he tugs Yunho down with him, curling into his shoulder underneath the covers. Yunho’s _so warm_ , the hand that rubbing across the small of Jaejoong’s back so comforting. Their leader is best, Jaejoong thinks, as expected.

“Sleep,” Yunho urges, “you’ll be better tomorrow.”

Jaejoong does.

 

**Arrangement**

Jaejoong is sick for a whole week. Yunho hovers over him and takes care of him, pushing away anyone that tries to get near. Yoochun finds it all disgusting, but supposes that if it were Junsu he’d be doing the same thing—so long as Changmin would let him.

With their two oldest out of commission, the raid they’d planned had been put on hold, and so Changmin and Junsu spend a lot of time kissing and touching and fucking in their hideout. Changmin seems to count it as a personal victory every time Yoochun walks in on them. Junsu doesn’t care, laughing every time he hears Yoochun swear, before sucking Changmin’s dick back down his throat or sinking back down onto it or whatever.

It’s difficult, so incredibly hard to bear, and he ends up locking himself in his room two days into Jaejoong’s illness because he cannot take it.

Three days later, Junsu finally wanders in (hacking the lock via Changmin, no doubt,) and it’s just regular Junsu, as a man, with no added flair or changes. It sets Yoochun’s heart going double time because Yoochun adores regular Junsu, and he can’t object when Junsu crawls onto the bed looking so terribly upset. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“What?”

“You haven’t come out except to grab food or use the bathroom. That’s not like you.”

“I’m just—I just needed some time to myself.”

Junsu doesn’t look convinced. “You know I care about you, right?”

Yoochun swallows. “What?”

“Like, I fuck Changmin a lot, and I love him, but…I like you, too. You understand that, yes?”

“I—Junsu…”

Yoochun’s not sure if he can say it. It’s not enough that Junsu likes him. Yoochun just wants to belong to him, Yoochun wants to be the only one for Junsu. 

“I’m not blind and Changmin isn’t either. If you want to be with us, all you have to do is say yes. I know Changmin’s a dick to you about it, but I promise he’ll listen to me.”

Yoochun blinks.

“I know you want me, and I’m okay with that, Yoochun. I want you, too. But Changmin isn’t going anywhere. I love you both a lot so if you want me, you have to be okay with having Changmin as well.”

Junsu leans in close, his hand coming around Yoochun’s neck, and before Yoochun can comprehend what is happening, he’s being kissed.

It’s as wonderful as he had imagined, even more so. The best thing he’s ever experienced in his short life.

“Think about it,” Junsu murmurs, and his smile means he already knows Yoochun’s answer, already knows exactly what Yoochun is going to say. 

 

12/20/14 - [super heroes] Truce | Changmin/Yoochun/Junsu, R | 475 words

Yoochun wakes up to Junsu tucked underneath his arm. Junsu’s a girl, for whatever reason, and Yoochun swallows because she’s so soft and gentle and sweet like this, asleep in his bed like he’s always wanted. 

Well, almost.

Changmin’s on her other side, face pressed into her breasts as he sleeps, most of the blankets thrown off of him and onto the floor. Yoochun supposes, a little grudgingly, that without his snark and constant glaring, he’s handsome.

Well, sort of. Slightly handsome. Yoochun doesn’t think he’ll ever admit that out loud.

Junsu blinks awake as he’s frowning at Changmin’s face and she pinches Yoochun’s cheek, pouting. “Hey. I know that look. Don’t think like that.”

“Sorry,” Yoochun whispers, tightening his arm around her. Her hand comes behind his neck and she angles herself so she can pull Yoochun’s head down for a kiss. Yoochun’s mood immediately lifts, especially since Changmin’s head slides down to her belly and gives Yoochun room to sneak a hand up to her breasts and brush across her nipples. “What’s this about?” he asks, “you haven’t been a girl in awhile.”

“Maybe I just wanted some attention.”

Yoochun’s more than happy to give Junsu all the attention she wants. He’d like to be the only one to give her attention, but he knows that isn’t going to happen. It had taken awhile, but he’d come to terms with it. He and Changmin don’t fight as much anymore, at least. They both want the best for Junsu, they both want to make her feel good. It’s as good a win/win as he’s going to get.

“You have two gorgeous men in bed and you feel like you need even _more_ attention?”

Changmin’s voice is rough, and he sounds exhausted still, but Yoochun’s a little caught on the fact that Changmin had called him gorgeous. Maybe he likes it.

Changmin’s mostly joking, though, because his lips are trailing down Junsu’s stomach, his fingers sliding up her thighs and her panties are being tugged down her ass so he can lick in between her legs. Yoochun’s happy to just kiss her, flick his fingers against her skin and tug gently at her nipples. They’re honestly both happy to give her everything in the world.

But they don’t get far. She’s coming down from her first orgasm, licking her come off Changmin’s fingers and sneaking a hand down Yoochun’s boxers when someone knocks on the door.

It’s Yunho.

“Raid,” he announces, “I need all three of you. Now.”

“Jerks,” Changmin hisses, “Dick bags. Assholes.” He’s already pulling on clothing.

Yoochun helps Junsu to her feet, willing his boner down as best he can. Battle will help. “We’re finishing this later.”

Junsu gives him a fierce kiss, Changmin grinning from behind her, even as she morphs into a male body. “You can count on it.”

 

**Getting the Team Together**

Yunho’s not really keen on admitting it, but he’s scared out of his mind. As a hero, he really shouldn’t be, but the fact of the matter is, his purpose is to defeat villains—definitely not recruit them. He’s heard _stories_ , things about this villain that make his skin crawl and he’d much rather go up against a whole army then try and convince him to switch sides in this strange three-way war. But Junsu had been so convincing. It’s very difficult to say no to Junsu.

“Where is he?” Changmin’s voice says into Yunho’s ear, “it’s past the meeting time.”

“Venom runs on his own time,” Junsu returns, “he’ll be here. I promise.”

Yunho’s not even sure how Junsu had managed to get ahold of the villain. He wonders briefly if there was a time in which Junsu identified with villains, had maybe worked with Venom before now. Yunho hopes not. It isn’t a particularly reassuring thought.

A slight breeze brings goosebumps up on Yunho’s arm and he crosses them, trying to keep warm. One would think that super speed and strength would make him impervious to chill but that’s not how it works. 

“Cold?” A voice asks near his elbow.

Yunho jumps. He almost runs, afraid for a second their operation had been blown but then he gets a good look at the face in front of him and he freezes just as Junsu announces in his ear that _this_ is Venom. , Yunho tells himself. “Venom?”

The man in front of him breathes out a cloud of smoke before tossing the cigarette to the ground and stubs it out with his toe. His smile is bright but a little cold (forced,) and it makes Yunho’s heart ache to see it (unexplainably.) Venom is dressed in black, mostly, tight jeans and a tight button down, coat hanging over his shoulders instead of on his arms. He looks much more sophisticated than Yunho would have guessed.

“That would be me. My name is Jaejoong, though. I was under the impression I would be meeting Junsu.”

Yunho would be offended if he didn’t know that Jaejoong is right. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the earpiece, handing it to Jaejoong who stares at it a moment, eyebrow raised in interest before fitting it to him like he’d always been wearing them. Adaptive, then, Yunho notes, his approval notching up a bit more.

“Junsu-yah,” Jaejoong voice says, and having him right in front of Yunho and Jaejoong’s voice in his ear is like Yunho’s surrounded by the villain. It’s a little disconcerting.

“Hi, hyung. There are soldiers around so we had to change it up a bit. I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s fine. As long as I get to see your face. Where are you?”

“Yunho will take you. It’s faster that way.”

Jaejoong’s eyebrow goes up again, his smile spilling over as his teeth flash and Yunho’s stomach does a traitorous little flip. “Is it now,” Jaejoong murmurs, “well, I couldn’t possibly refuse.”

Yunho still isn’t sure about bringing a villain into their hideout, but he lifts Jaejoong onto his back all the same, trying hard not to think about the press of heat against him or the way he’s suddenly a lot warmer than he had been moments ago. “Hold on tight,” he says, and when he feels like Jaejoong won’t fall off, he runs.

Seconds later they’re half way across the city and Yunho’s letting Jaejoong down gently, holding onto the villain’s arm as he wobbles. “You certainly are fast. My goodness.”

Yunho tries very hard not to blush. He’s their unofficial _leader_. He needs to be _professional_. Especially in front of a villain. But he loses that battle when Jaejoong pats his cheek. “It’s a very attractive super power. Now, where is Junsu, up the stairs?”

Yunho nods just as Junsu’s voice says, “and to the right, hyung.”

Their hideout isn’t that grand, not yet. Changmin’s been scouting out other places because once they have their fifth and final team member they’re definitely going to need a bigger space. Five is a good number. Five people can accomplish a lot. Five people are easily manageable. 

Yunho follows Jaejoong up the stairs, gesturing to the correct door and a moment later Junsu’s there, grin wide as Jaejoong lifts him up into a hug. There’s no denying it now, Yunho thinks, a little glum, there’s history there. Junsu might have been a villain at one point too. But Yunho supposes that, optimistically, it just means there’s a good chance of Jaejoong switching sides instead of murdering them all.

“Only three of you?”

“We plan on finding one other. Not sure who yet.”

“Five is a good number,” Jaejoong muses, as he sits on a couch, Junsu leading him.

They talk for hours. It’s hard to trust their plans and dreams with someone they’d just met but Junsu seemed so sure. And Yunho trusts Junsu. So they reveal everything: the way they’d want to use Jaejoong’s powers in their schemes, the way they feel he’s exactly what they need.

“We’d keep our battles with villains to a minimum,” Yunho adds, “so you wouldn’t have to…fight them.” Fight friends, he means. 

He had wanted to make Jaejoong feel better about switching sides but he only laughs. “Villains don’t have loyalty to each other. Not like that. We switch back and forth all the time, no hard feelings. That’s what made up villains in the first place.”

Yunho clear his throat. “Oh.”

“If I get a room to myself and three square meals a day you have a deal.”

They shake on it, because having names or contracts anywhere is too dangerous and Yunho leads Jaejoong down the hall to the open room they have. The last one.

“Do you have anything? Belongings?”

“I’ll get them tomorrow,” Jaejoong says, “it’s been a long day.”

It has. Yunho’s exhausted. “Okay. I’ll see you in the morning, then. Thanks for…thanks for joining us. I really think this is going to work out well.”

Jaejoong pats his cheek again, skin warming where Yunho’s touched. “Me too.”


End file.
